


hubbands

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki meet for the first time as infants</p>
            </blockquote>





	hubbands

**Author's Note:**

> [thowdinson's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thowdinson) and [ babbu loki's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/babbuloki)

“this for you,” said thor solemnly, pressing the ring into his betrothed’s hand. it was not difficult – although loki was the youngest prince of jotunheim, he was still a frost giant and his hand was bigger than thor’s whole head.

loki looked down at the ring, then at thor, saying nothing. the room was heavy with silence, and thor began to fidget uncomfortably. did loki not like the ring? he and his mumma had spent ages choosing the design and colours. it was a bit small for loki’s fingers, he supposed, but his mumma had promised she would make it the right size with magic if needed.

it was hard to see loki’s expression from so low down, but as far as thor could tell he didn’t seem very pleased. thor glanced back at his parents, wondering what to do. he was doing his best! he had promised to marry prince loki the frost giant – it wasn’t his fault if loki didn’t want to marry him back.

loki began to tremble, and thor was worried for a moment before he realised that loki is laughing, and then his face began to burn red. there were snickers from elsewhere in the room too, and thor grit  
his teeth, feeling sparks on the back of his neck.

“thowdinson,” said a small, cross voice from somewhere behind loki. “thowdinson, why you give my ring to byles?”

thor blinked as the frost giant in front of him moved aside, and he saw a tiny blue figure even smaller than him, bundled up in soft white furs. his blue face peeked out the top, with dark hair braided with jewels and horns so small they were basically just nubs on his forehead.

“oh,” said thor.

byles silently gave thor back his betrothal ring, and moved away to where laufey and farbauti stood. thor took a deep breath and walked up to loki, still blushing. “this for you,” he said again, looking into loki’s eyes.

“yes,” said loki simply, and held out one of his hands, palm down. thor gently took hold of his wrist and pushed the ring onto his finger. it fit perfectly.

“now we hubband,” loki told him, sounding pleased. he took back his hand, but smiled and leaned forward and nuzzled his horn-nubs against thor’s cheek.

“not quite, my little snowflake,” said laufey. “but you will be wed one day.“

“hubbands,” insisted loki, scowling. he looked almost as pretty when he was frowning as when he was smiling, decided thor. “hubband now.”

thor nodded in agreement, and looked over at his parents again. his mumma was smiling; his papa was making a strange face but he didn’t look angry. “hubbands,” he said, turning back to loki.

loki gave him a brilliant smile and stepped closer – although, his fur coat was so fluffy and huge it was more like he glided closer. “i shows you ice beast now,” he said. “come on hubband.” he turned and pattered away, and thor hurried to keep up. “i like cloak,” loki added as thor caught up, and thor smiled again, pleased at the compliment.

“gimme cloak.”


End file.
